


【轰出】他的病因  下

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: 少许含女装（久女装） 然后没了这是一个轰焦冻答应了绿谷出久将自己怀着已经一个星期的孩子给流掉的无脑故事。





	【轰出】他的病因  下

9  
脑袋最近有点不好使，他想。  
高压的学校氛围和要面临紧张的就职对于绿谷出久来说还是很顺利的，毕竟资历放在那里，即使是临时抱佛脚的时候也不至于说很差。  
可是加上自己的情感就不一样了。  
绿谷出久的情商并不是很好，所以向来对于儿女情感这种问题是抱着一个情来了不拒绝就好，也行是小时候被欺负的淋漓尽致，他发现他身为“绿谷出久”的时候意外的胆小。  
比如当他意识到自己喜欢轰焦冻的时候却是花费本来是留着购买自己偶像的钱拿来加入了‘轰焦冻应援会’这个组织。  
每个月固定缴费，有时候会入到了自己平时都没有看到的轰焦冻的样子。书桌那里有个上了锁的小盒子放在桌子上面，里面都是轰焦冻的照片。  
当然，钥匙都是随时和宿舍钥匙放在一起的，所以绿谷出久才会那么明目张胆的放在桌子。  
胆小的绿谷出久是打算一开始就像这个小盒子一样，将这个自己觉得很扭曲的情感就这样锁起来，却又像放在桌子上想让对方去注意到它。  
人总是矛盾的，当平凡的角色“绿谷出久”看着玻璃另一头的时候，会发现 “英雄人偶”这个角色一直都是不胆怯的，那双明亮的翠眼看着前方的时候是那么的坚定啊！那反过来，在担当“绿谷出久”的时候呢？  
如果表白了怎么办？他们好不容易才建立起这个叫朋友的关系会不会一下就破碎了，开始‘绿谷出久’也想像玻璃对面的‘英雄人偶’一样啊！  
“我喜欢你，绿谷出久。”  
绿谷出久喜欢轰焦冻，这是不灭的事实。这个OMEGA也心知肚明，可是等真正自己暗恋的人对着自己说着喜欢这两个字的时候，绿谷出久才发现自己压根就站不稳，就比如说那个时候听到自己暗恋着的人动着好看的唇瓣对着自己说出这样的话的时候，本来就很大的瞳孔本能的睁大。  
然后他发现自己的唇瓣也和对方一样，在微微颤抖着，OMEGA难以置信的用着颤抖的唇瓣问ALPHA，“你……你在说什么啊轰君！”  
可是他看到轰焦冻因为自己的话而皱起眉头“我喜欢你。我已经说了第三次了，绿谷。”  
不…不可能啊？为什么轰君会喜欢自己啊！是哪里不对吗？  
“别…别开玩笑了轰君！今天又不是愚人节！”伤痕累累的手臂就像往常一样抱住自己的脑袋，眼神也忍不住飘来飘去的，腰也微微弓了起来。  
“我没有开玩笑。”大概是之前就想到OMEGA一定会支支吾吾的想拒绝自己的样子，ALPHA无奈的叹了口气，对着OMEGA微微张开手臂，“绿谷喜欢我吗？如果喜欢我愿意接受的话就抱抱我吧。”  
看着轰焦冻对着自己的动作，绿谷出久果然支支吾吾的说，“我…你…轰君这么可能喜欢我啊…!”  
“怎么不可能？”这次轮到ALPHA向前圈住想鸵鸟一样的OMEGA，紧紧的，“我就是喜欢绿谷。”  
被喜欢的人紧紧的圈住的时候，绿谷出久发现他的身体动不了了，只能就这样被轰焦冻抱住。  
可是是动不了呢？还是不愿意离开了？  
这样看来绿谷出久觉得他们起初在一起的时候挺不容易的，所以他会显得很珍惜这段和轰焦冻两情相悦的感情。  
可是就是太过分的珍惜了，才会让本来处事就小心翼翼的OMEGA不得不更加的小心翼翼了，绿谷出久可能连自己怎么得了病和什么时候得病都不知道。  
两个人好像因为轰焦冻这个主动的拥抱而许默了两个人的关系，在被A班的伙伴们发现的时候的确有着不小的轰动。  
不过听说班上的女生们曾经有下过赌注，赌班上第一队伴侣是谁，听说支持他和轰焦冻的声音挺高的。  
大概他们的好友饭田天哉发现两位好友的不妥时有找班上女孩子们讨论的吧？  
可能时间太久了，绿谷出久不太记得了。

10  
“…...!!!”  
当外面的人用脚踢着那脆弱的胶门一下，身下的人就猛的撞击着他的身体的时候，翠眸已经翻出白眼的绿谷出久很后悔，他就应该乖乖的听轰焦冻的话，老老实实待在公寓的。  
可是自己身下的那个人却不在意外面的东西，将他的腰再一次的握住，然后向下一个力。  
“————~~~”  
=  
当绿谷出久张开眼睛的时候，已经是第二天的早上了。  
来自OMEGA发热的身体还是让绿谷出久的体温有点高，抬起手揉了揉有点涩的瞳孔，呆呆的眨了两下。  
OMEGA只知道现在他那微微闭上的眼睛好像一道有点刺眼的光芒打在上面，企图用无形的小手来敲打着这扇窗户，而他也因此妥协了。  
当微微睁开那带着朦胧的眼睛时，却发现其实是有一些银色的发丝被自己的眼睫毛带到了眼皮上面，一些白色的纱窗挡不住的太阳光轻轻的打在上面。  
眨了眨翠眼，发现还是弄不掉，绿谷出久想抬起手壁摘掉那些银色的时候却发现自己被东西紧紧的固定住，才将眼睑抬起。  
他发现他的脸紧紧的贴着ALPHA的脸。  
大概是OMEGA刚刚微微的挣扎的动作让ALPHA微微皱起好看的眉头，眼睫毛也像小刷子一样微微颤抖着，本来就紧紧圈住腰部的手就更发的用力了，把两个人紧紧的依靠在一起，脸颊也蹭了蹭OMEGA的小雀斑，囔囔着“绿谷…”  
当然，这像大猫咪撒娇一般的声音也成功让绿谷出久的脸一下子像点火一样，和这只大猫的个性一样，热腾腾的。  
不过，绿谷出久的手也因为轰焦冻的动作得到了自由，现在正在将掌心盖在轰焦冻的右边脸上，轻轻的揉了揉，“轰君，醒醒，早上了哦？”  
“唔….”  
看到自己爱人将脸埋在枕头里面的时候手也微微松开的时候，绿谷出久知道这一时间是没办法将轰焦冻叫醒了的，而且对方昨天晚上也是很晚才过到来的，和自己也折腾到那么晚了，绿谷出久也有点不忍心。  
就让对方好好的休息吧。  
微微发烫的身体从床上下来的时候自己是有点站不稳，却看到ALPHA已经体贴的将他的身体处理干净了，不免心里是暖暖的。  
对呢，今天必须去采购一下才行呢！然后OMEGA弯下腰随手捡起一条四角内裤穿上就拖着发着情的身体下了楼。  
感觉自己的骨头都要散了的感觉，之前绿谷出久就觉得工作和性事的后遗症真的是不能比的。习惯英雄这个职业后大大小小的疤痕布满在他身上的时候就像是一种勋章，而性事给来的却是满满的红痕和大大小小的草莓，让小孩子轰焦冻十分满意的勋章。  
而且他的ALPHA即使不在性事的前提下就很喜欢在他的下巴上留下牙痕，想不说别的，就在两个人都休假时都很喜欢在自己屋子周边的小公园上逛着。  
大概是久而久之，和新闻的报道，附近的居民也已经将他们两个单纯的认为是一对难得休息的夫夫，所以他们也可以像一般的情侣一样，十指相扣着。  
更多的却是轰焦冻的左手牵着绿谷出久的右手，温暖的发起个性让绿谷出久的手暖暖的。  
可是凡事总有防不胜防的时候。  
绿谷出久是现在英雄榜上的NO.1英雄，而轰焦冻本来就是池面英雄，所以在路上好是会有不少学生妹因为喜欢轰焦冻的脸而兴奋的拿起手机拍照，这个绿谷出久也习惯了，也为自己伴侣有着这么大人气而感到开心。  
“绿谷会嫉妒吗？我这个样子。”  
听到轰焦冻微微低着头看着自己的时候，鼻子也翘得老高老高的样子时，绿谷出久好笑的抬起手揉了揉自己爱人那服帖的头发，“不会哦，看到轰君那么收欢迎，我很开心呢。”  
“哦……”  
“而且轰君很帅我也很自豪呢你想象一下啊轰君事业有成长得又帅气有多金很多女孩子都很喜欢呢………”  
以上是绿谷出久当时对于轰焦冻颜值的真实表达。  
可是轰焦冻就不一样了，本质上来说轰焦冻就是面对绿谷出久的事情时就一个小肚鸡肠的男人。  
甚至之前被传言说可能有三冷：冷淡的脸庞、冷的个性和性冷淡的时候，轰焦冻都没有在意外界的轰动，而是用了实际行动来安抚了绿谷出久看到新闻后担心的心，甚至还得到了屁股痛的绿谷出久咆哮般的“轰焦冻哪里性冷淡了！性冷淡个鬼啦！”  
略微无辜的眨了眨异瞳，轰焦冻不解，他并不觉得自己的样貌是有多好，加上自己脸上的伤疤加成，应该不会有多少人喜欢的吧？  
而且他也知道自己的爱人不是那种外貌协会的人。(不，绿谷出久真的是你外貌协会的一员。)  
自己的外貌先就此打住，轰焦冻现在担心的是自己爱人的问题。  
有喜欢英雄焦冻的女生找着轰焦冻拍照，自然也就有爱慕着英雄人偶的粉丝要着和绿谷出久合照。  
作为榜上有名NO.1的英雄，散步的时候，绿谷出久也十分亲民的和喜欢自己的粉丝拍着照片。殊不知胳膊靠着胳膊的举动让轰焦冻一下子嫉妒了起来。  
甚至有时候还差点个性失调了。

 

11  
“轰君，我想出去买点东西，来对付这次的发情，可以吗？”微微催下翠眸，吃着简单的三明治早餐。  
“不行，你有什么东西需要的，我让我助手带来。”轰焦冻顿了顿，然后又补充了一句，“除了抑郁剂以外。”啊，就像个小孩子用手紧紧揪着自己喜欢的玩具不分手也不让步一样，OMEGA想。  
绿谷出久可以理解为什么轰焦冻不允许自己外出，因为现在才是发情期的第二天，正常来讲的话如果需要采购的话也是由轰焦冻来去的。  
“这样很麻烦啊…”略微有点不开心的咬着手上的三明治，咬得里面的生菜发出了脆脆的声音，咔嚓咔嚓的，绿谷出久然后眨了眨翠眸，盯着坐在自己对面的轰焦冻。  
“绿谷可以将自己想要的东西写在一张纸上，我可以让对方将都买回来的。”握住OMEGA的手，用大拇指捏了捏，“而且绿谷不是正在发情期吗？我觉得最好还是不要出去比较好，和我在这里吧。”|  
“......”  
听到轰焦冻的话，本来就处于发情期的绿谷出久一下子体温升高了，猛地将被握住的手缩回来，捂住自己的脸，轰焦冻可以看到绿谷出久的脸上爬上了点点红色，有点不是很理解，“绿谷，怎么了？”  
“......轰君你...原来平时有让助理买像内裤和避孕套…那种这么隐私的东西吗？”鸵鸟绿谷出久微微眯着眸子看着轰焦冻，埋怨到“我怎么不知道。。。”  
哦。  
轰焦冻恍然大悟的瞪大自己的异眸，又看了下绿谷出久，和看着绿谷出久用自己不是很光滑的手臂遮掩住自己的脸的时候，他才知道为什么绿谷出久会在他说这让助手买东西的时候，而露出了一脸十分震惊的样子后，却有点不开心了。  
试问又有谁会在自己的爱人面前说着自己的贴身用品都是可以让自己的助手帮忙买的呢？轰焦冻一定是第一个这么明目张胆的。  
“抱歉。”重新握住绿谷出久的手，轰焦冻低下自己的脑袋，“我不是故意的，而且我也没有让我的助手买过这些东西，绿谷知道的，”揉着爱人的手掌，轰焦冻显得十分的抱歉，却又十分惊喜。  
惊喜的原因是因为他看到绿谷出久吃醋了，还是瘪着嘴巴，眉头也微微皱起来了，翠翠的绿眸也在躲闪着他抛过去那疑惑的视线时，这让轰焦冻很惊喜，自己之前因为合照而吃着那些无谓的醋，现在居然发现绿谷出久在吃醋了！  
哦，我好开心啊。  
绿谷出久的眼角微微发红，大概是闻到爱人微微发出想用来安抚他的信息素味道时，昨天没有被爱惜的后穴下意识的分泌出液体和一下子紧起来的时候，害羞的将手收回来，“那现在是可以让我出去吗？”  
“可以，”轰焦冻弯下腰，将放在桌子脚边的一个大纸袋拿起来，然后放在桌子上，“不过有一个要求。”  
绿谷出久看到轰焦冻拿出来一个毛茸茸的东西。  
……  
看着自己爱人在他身上喷着信息素抑郁喷雾，然后拿起手机对着他拍了第N张照片的时候，绿谷出久觉得整个人都很不好，抿了抿被涂上润唇膏而有点难受的唇瓣，一面难以置信的看着轰焦冻，“轰君你……原来是有这种爱好的吗？”生活了这么多年我怎么不知道？  
“别误会，”将绿谷出久脖子上的领结，大功告成的轰焦冻微微勾起唇瓣，低下头将刚刚的照片当手机壁纸，“那是刚刚被你拒绝的助手给我的东西，说这套是今年英雄人偶最多人COS的一套衣服，她就送给我了”然后将自己和助手的对话。  
“诶？我什么时候拒绝了……”眨了眨翠眸，低下看着爱人手机里面的内容。  
[10：36]  
轰焦冻（坂田可以帮我带点东西吗？等绿谷写清单给我。）  
坂田助手（人偶先生的事情乐意至极！坐等焦冻先生给清单！）  
[10：48]  
轰焦冻（不好意思，绿谷拒绝了，我们自己处理就好了。）  
坂田助手（诶————！！！）  
坂田助手（为什么|!lil!|(lll´+д+)っ消沉中…|!lil!|）  
坂田助手（焦冻先生为什么！）  
……  
坂田助手（那焦冻先生！我拜托您的照片有了嘛！！！(≖‿≖)✧）  
“照片？”绿谷出久抬起头盯着轰焦冻，“什么照片？”  
看着自己的爱人抬起经常被自己啃得红红的下巴看着自己的时候，轰焦冻发现自己之前曾经很后悔答应坂田的坏心情一下子明朗了起来。  
不对，轰焦冻应该感谢坂田。  
这是一套英雄人偶拟生的一套COS服装，粉绿色的修身小裙子很适合女孩子，裙摆折了两下有好好的遮掩住少女的膝盖，腰间上打着一个粉色的、看上去就像是不擅长打结的杰作，和微微波浪的及腰卷发在绿谷出久的头上发挥得淋漓尽致，会随着主人的动作一动一动的。  
没错，性别是女性。  
轰焦冻的助手坂田小姐一直都是英雄人偶的粉丝，在前几天绿谷出久发情期来临的时候轰焦冻是在事务所处理一些事物的，拿到这袋衣服的时候，轰焦冻真的是想拒绝的。  
“我真的很喜欢绿谷先生的！轰先生可以帮我这个忙吗！让绿谷先生穿上这系列的衣服！”  
轰焦冻知道这个世上很多人都十分喜爱英雄人偶的，他自己也很是喜欢英雄人偶的。可是当有其他人说着喜欢绿谷出久的时候，轰焦冻就有一种说不出的感觉。  
那种感觉不是那种小孩子自己喜爱的玩具被别人借去的那种小小占有欲，轰焦冻觉得当别人说喜欢绿谷出久的时候自己的心会很酸，然后那股味儿就会冲上自己的脑袋里和脑浆混合着。  
发出着酸溜溜的气息，怎么都挥洒不掉。  
“那轰君你的又是什么打扮啊…”就在轰焦冻胡思乱想的时候，绿谷出久伸出手扒拉开轰焦冻右眼的眼皮，疑惑的说，“和左眼一样颜色的美瞳…？”  
12  
（阿冻）和（小谷）是一对情侣。  
阿冻是一个有钱又长得帅气的男孩，186+，银色的发色也很好展现出一个帅哥所拥有的一切，蔚蓝色的眸子也像两个蓝宝石一般。  
而小谷是一个刚好在160CM只有的女孩子，大大的翠眸炯炯有神的，纤细的肩膀，可爱的大波浪发色，不会很丰满却刚刚好的身躯，可以看得出这个女孩子是很有活力的。  
——————————————————来自《轰出宝典第12376款学生哥设定》

 

13  
眨了眨绿色的眸子，看着电车窗户外面的风景，绿谷出久感叹着自己是有多久没有试过在在这种对方和着自己的爱人，拥挤在人多的电车里面。  
虽然自己在女装着，还是正在发情着。  
先不说自己还是处于一个发情的状态，在出门的时候轰焦冻有很好的吃着药和打了次针，却只是给绿谷出久的身上喷着一次信息素抑郁喷雾的时候，引起了绿谷出久的不满。  
“为什么轰君不让我也打针？”  
面对着爱人的指责，心虚流着汗的轰焦冻说着（因为绿谷的发情期只会对着我有反应，所以我打一针就可以了。）一边在绿谷出久面前将针头拔出来。  
因为自己的发情期让轰焦冻很困扰，看着因为药剂而额头有点冒汗时候，说实话绿谷出久还是很心疼的。  
电车门窗户上的风景快速的向后跑着，看着爱人微微将自己圈在自己怀里的时候，绿谷出久在想，他们是不是很久没有这样了？  
好像他们最近都在忙活着自己的事业，早出晚归，已经很少这样了，连一开始双方达成共识的陪伴，哪怕是一声我回来了和晚安，都是在对方睡着的时候的时候才会轻轻说着。  
而现在的他们不是为群众服务的职业英雄，在这一趟电车里面，他们只是一队普通的情侣。  
抬起带着疤痕的手将汗水一点点擦掉，在轰焦冻微微惊讶看着自己的时候，绿谷出久无奈的笑了笑，抚摸着爱人的脸颊，“还好吗？”  
“嗯，”因为OMEGA的触摸，ALPHA的眼角温柔的弯着，带点红色的脸颊也微微蹭了蹭爱人那有点烫烫的手掌，“倒是绿谷，还好吗？发情期。”  
其实轰焦冻是不允许绿谷出久再发情的时候外出的，可是有绕不过绿谷出久（如果我不去买点东西的话，轰君万一也跟着一起发情了要怎么办呢？）的言论。  
知道自己的死穴就是来自与绿谷出久有关的事情，这个轰焦冻心知肚明的。  
“我也是，”轰焦冻看到那双眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己，微微红着的脸庞也爬上了笑意，“有轰君在呢，我没关系的。”  
啊…他总是这样啊。  
是车厢的空调不够劲还是自己的个性失调了？为什么在听了爱人说着相信自己的话时，自己的体温好像串高了？  
异眸有点危险的眯起来，本来就下压的身躯因为绿谷出久的危险发言在向下一个度数，银色的假发和粉绿色的发色微微触碰着，就像百兽之王盯着猎物一样的。  
翠眸因为ALPHA的动作而紧张的抬起看着OMEGA，微微翘起的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，却发现异眸闪烁着什么，本来温度就不太正常的身体温度一下子像点燃了什么时候串上来了。  
“轰————”  
就在自己因为ALPHA有点危险的行为而想说些什么的时候，电车也缓缓的停靠在站台上，下去的人并不多，可是上来的乘客却很多。  
可能是太久没有坐电车了，涌上来的人流让他们有点措手不及，不过好在轰焦冻及时的发起个性稳住自己的脚底，才不会让绿谷出久被人群冲到哪里去，而是稳稳当当的呆在自己的臂弯里。  
只是轰焦冻现在动情的将自己那可以杀死无数少女的脸抵在绿谷出久那滴着血的脸上，微微发出些信息素对着OMEGA的腺体使坏，无辜的吻住OMEGA的唇瓣，蹭了蹭OMEGA的脸颊，闭上眼睛含糊的说，“怎么办，绿谷。”  
“我想要了。”

14  
绿谷出久现在也不知道会不会被人发现轰焦冻在狠狠的啃咬着自己的唇瓣和脖子。  
他只知道平时是很清新的薄荷味，现在却是很重很重的包裹着他的身体，因为信息素的原因，后穴一下子收紧了起来，腰也因此的软了下来，如果不是轰焦冻圈住他的腰，他应该就那样瘫坐在地上的吧，绿谷出久想。  
轰焦冻可能真的和自己怕的事情一样，也跟着发情了。  
看着轰焦冻那让化妆品很好遮掩住伤疤的脸颊上也爬上红色的时候，绿谷出久其实就应该知道的了。  
想到这里OMEGA有点脚软，现在只能整个人依靠着ALPHA支撑着，ALPHA将整个身体压下来，可是OMEGA还是隐隐约约的觉得有点奇怪。  
虽然现在自己和轰焦冻在交换着唾液，可是因为是在公共场合，而两个人如果剥下那些装扮的话也是两个公众人物。  
不过就算不是公共场合，在公共场合干着这种事情绿谷出久还是会很害羞的。  
感受着爱人那用牙齿啃咬着自己的唇瓣时，让绿谷出久心里痒痒的。OMEGA很喜欢ALPHA这样啃咬着自己的肌肤，不会说很抗拒这种行为。  
而且自己是伪装着，应该没关系吧……  
绿谷出久一开始知道轰焦冻和发情期是和自己相近的时候，他会觉得这样还不错，因为两个人是才确定了关系没多久，而且这一个星期是可以重叠在一起的，两个人如果是互相帮助的话时说不定可以快速的脱离发情带来的困扰，然后重新回到了岗位。  
可是绿谷出久太天真了，在交往后的第一次发情期时两个人就被好好的歪打正着，被那双充满情欲的异眸盯得死死的，被ALPHA的强烈信息素支配着的时候就被ALPHA标记了，其实OMEGA还是很怕和ALPHA在发情期的时候真枪实弹的。  
OMEGA至今都不会忘记ALPHA是怎么对着自己的身体一个乱搞，然后张大嘴巴，露出虎牙，尖锐的感觉让OMEGA一下子退缩了。  
想跑的时候却被抓回来，粗鲁的扒开碎发，然后那就是一口牙龈可以解决的事情了。  
绿谷出久怕轰焦冻吗？  
怕，即使是这个社会对外宣誓着ALPHA和OMEGA平等的时候，OMEGA其实还是怕ALPHA的。  
平时的爱抚和进入不会让这个榜上有名的英雄害怕，可是因为第一次就被标记了的事情让绿谷出久带来了一些阴影。  
说英雄什么都不怕是假的。然后绿谷出久对于发情期就开始小心翼翼的了，所以连自己什么时候生病了也不知道，就这样傻愣愣的想着说躲避两个人的发情期就可以了。  
可是躲又有什么用？自己喜欢的人就是轰焦冻，怕的业余，还是有点小小的窃喜。  
那个轰君居然也喜欢着自己。  
大概是害怕被别人看到而发现的羞耻心，还是什么的，又或者是ALPHA在吻着自己的时候自己会忍不住将两人的唾液咽下去而发出类似呻吟的声音，导致忍着不发出声音的OMEGA有点不自在的在ALPHA的怀里扭动着，以表示抗议。  
大概是发现了绿谷出久有点分心的时候，轰焦冻有点不开心，扶在腰上的手很不老实的伸向裙子里面，然后准备开始自己的‘事情’时——————  
“请乘客们有秩序的下车——————”  
随之的是人群的松动，听到车厢内的广播，轰焦冻有点不悦的啧了一声，放开绿谷出久的腰际，牵着他那带着伤疤的右手，准备从车厢里出去。  
“欸…欸？不是这个站下车的吧？”  
“走了。”

 

15  
女孩和男孩吵架了。  
理由很简单，男孩很不喜欢女孩老是将钱花费到那些不必要的东西上。  
“可是那是我的英雄！为什么你老是要这样啊！没有他我现在就不会在你的面前啊！你知道吗！”  
“我知道啊！可是你这样不爱惜身体和之前也有什么区别？”  
然后女孩丢下了男孩，独自一人坐着去着不知道终点是哪的电车。  
很奇怪啊！自己有喜欢的英雄有什么问题吗？为什么男孩就是不理解呢！一开始低着的头微微抬起看着车厢的时候，却别旁边的人夺去了视线，而本来乱糟糟的心情一下子就没了。  
哇！  
那是什么神仙COS！  
眨了眨眸子，是这里有什么展会吗？怎么有人COS她的本命英雄！虽然是女体版本的，却真的被惊艳到了。  
就像是本体在自己眼前一样，虽然是英雄人偶的亚种形象，可是那个身高和本体真的太像了，虽然是女体版本，看上去卷卷的却很有规则的假发微微垂在肩膀上，粉绿色的公主裙也很好的衬托着COS者姣好的身躯。  
最重要的是那双真的酷似绿宝石的瞳孔真的是在发光发亮，抬起看着自己的伴侣。  
而另外COS英雄焦冻的就更别说了，简直就是在CTRI-C加CTRI-V一般。  
女孩想在自己的包包里面掏出手机去拍摄着这对COS的时候，却被下一个站的人流吓了一跳。  
可是自己还是想着刚刚那对COS是在哪里的时候，瞳孔展现出来的东西让女孩一下子用手捂住自己的唇瓣。  
也跟着屏住了呼吸。

16  
……  
现在想想，为什么自己当初会答应轰焦冻叫自己女装的事情呢？坐在等候区的绿谷出久微微叹了口气，看着正在排队的轰焦冻和坂田助手。  
当轰焦冻说出“我尊重绿谷的选择，如果绿谷现在还没有想要孩子的想法的话。”的时候，绿谷出久真的很想揍眼前这个温柔的人一拳。  
轰君你太温柔了啊。  
其实绿谷出久是看得出轰焦冻是想要留着这个孩子的，是自己真的施压了很多压力给轰焦冻吗？  
绿色眸子微微低着，看着自己的肚子。他知道他的肚子上有着多少大大小小的疤痕，可是现在这个被疤痕覆盖着的皮肤里面，却有着他和轰焦冻的小结晶。  
“原来宝宝你……现在找妈妈是个错误的选择吗？”

 

-FIN-


End file.
